ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 262 (18th August 1987)
Plot Dot runs from the launderette to the market screaming, having been stung by a wasp. Willmott-Brown agrees to take Simon on as the new barman of The Dagmar. He also begins auditioning acts to put on at his bar. Mary returns from Stockport; she has been assaulted. She tells Rod she was attacked whilst hitchhiking back to London by a lorry driver who tried it on with her. Rod asks where Annie is and Mary tells him her mother laughed when she asked for her back. Willmott-Brown lacks hope in the acts who have turned up to be auditioned. Pete and Simon both refuse to partake in anymore five-a-side football tournaments if they have to represent The Vic. Den decides to take over The Vic's five-a-side team as manager and employs Kelvin as a new member. Ian also drops out after learning that Den is firing Arthur as the captain. Simon asks Magda if she will go on a date with him at Kathy and Pete's flat. Arthur is displeased to learn Den has fired him. Darren invites himself and his children into Carmel's flat without her permission. Carmel is shocked to find Darren and the kids in her flat and the two argue. Carmel gives in and lets Darren and the kids stay at hers. Darren then leaves his kids with Carmel, telling her he has business to attend to. Magda and Simon's date goes smoothly. Mary and Rod visit Carmel to see what she can do about getting Annie back; Carmel says she cannot do anything without speaking to a social worker, frustrating the both of them. Kelvin tells Ian he has achieved the A-Level grades he needs for university and will leave in a few weeks time. Pete tells Willmott-Brown he is now a regular at The Dagmar. Den decides he is going to become a player on The Vic's five-a-side team to make up for Ian dropping out. Dot carries a swatter around with her to kill wasps. Kathy and Pete return to their flat to find Simon and Magda running around in bed covers after having sex. Cast Regular cast *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Tom - Donald Tandy *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Angie - Anita Dobson *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Darren - Gary McDonald *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Dot Cotton - June Brown (Credited as "Dot") *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) Guest cast *Terry - Vicenzo Nicoli *Dean - Daniel Pryke *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You can stick your football team the same place you can stick your job. I'm working and playing for the Dagmar from now on.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,950,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes